Curiosity about a Housewife
by lightheaded25000
Summary: Lee's curiosity gets the better of him.


Disclaimer: The characters belong to WB and Shoot the Moon 

Productions.

Author's note: I thought I'd try writing a scene for when they were 

tied up in the closet during the episode called ACM Kid but this came 

to mind instead. And the more that I thought about it the time in 

between Alexi apologizing and him freeing them there was not enough 

time to do anything except have some thoughts. However, I got to thinking 

about the end of the show and this is what I came up.

Feedback: yes, please.

Summary: What if Dean was out of town and mother and the boys were 

not home?

_____________________________________________________________________

Curiosity about a Housewife

by

Melinda G. Light

_____________________________________________________________________

Amanda's family room:

"Amanda." Dotty says.

"Yes, mother." Amanda answers while she is enjoying taking a little 

bit of time to relax.

"I am leaving now. Are you sure you don't want to join me and Gladys 

at the movies?" Dotty asks.

"I am sure. It is going to be nice to have some time to myself for a 

change." she smiles.

"Alright, good night, dear." Dotty is heading out the door.

"Good night, mother." Amanda says as she sits down on the sofa.

Just as she is laying her head on the back of the couch and is 

thinking about work and the case she and Lee just finished there 

comes a knock on the back door. She looks up and sees Lee peeking in 

the window. She waves him in.

"Hi." Lee comes through the door.

"Hi, yourself. What are you doing here?" Amanda smiles as she is 

asking this.

"Well, I wanted to bring you something. I hope you don't mind. Your 

mother and the boys?" Lee says.

"No, I don't mind. Mother just left for the movies and the boys are 

at a friend's house spending the night. Did you say you brought me 

something? What?" curiosity getting the best of her as she smiles.

"Yeah." Lee steps out the back door and picks up the stuffed panda 

bear that he had bought at first for Alexi but decided to give it to 

Amanda instead. "Here it is. You seemed to like it so I thought I 

would give it to you instead." he smiles nervously.

"Oh, I love it." Amanda says as she takes the bear from him and looks 

up at him. Then she says, "Would you like to stay and have some 

coffee?"

"That would be nice." Lee says as he starts to smile at what he saw 

in her eyes. He thinks, "What am I doing here? I know. It is curiosity 

about Amanda. That is what it is. It is research. I say we'll end up 

working together again and it would be easier if I knew her better."

"Lee, how is Alexi and his parents?" Amanda asks as she goes into the 

kitchen.

"They are fine. It turns out that the Russians consider Alexi a 

genius when it comes to computers. Which it turns out is true?" He 

follows her into the kitchen and leans up against the counter as he 

watches her.

As Amanda is getting, the coffee Lee takes the time to study her. She 

is wearing a sweatshirt and jeans and her hair is up in a ponytail. 

Lee thinks, "She looks good. Whoa, there, Lee. Don't go in that 

direction." 

"Lee, do you need any cream or sugar?" Amanda asks as she is reaching 

in the refrigerator.

"Just cream, I don't like sugar." he answers.

He looks into the dining room and sees material laid out on the table 

and goes in there to have a closer look.

"What are you doing here, Amanda?" Lee asks.

"Oh, I am making a dress. It is a hobby of mine." she comes into the 

dining room and hands Lee his coffee.

Lee picks up the package that has the pattern in it and looks at the 

picture on the front.

"Which one of these are you planning on making?" Lee asks as he 

notices they are evening dresses.

"Guess." Amanda says. She is smiling to herself and wonders what is 

going on. She thinks "Okay, what is it? Is he laughing at me or what?"

"Well if you ask me it should be the short version with the spaghetti 

straps." Lee says as he starts to grin at her.

Amanda is caught off guard as he points to the picture that he is 

talking about.

"Good guess." Amanda finally says as she takes the pattern from him. 

She starts feeling nervous.

"Well, listen, I had better go." Lee says as he finishes his coffee.

He hands Amanda his cup and heads to the back door. Amanda sets the 

cups in the sink and follows him to the door.

"I want to thank you for the bear. I just love it." Amanda says.

"And thank you for the coffee." Lee looks down at Amanda. He slowly 

reaches up his hand and pushes a strand of hair back behind her ear. 

Hoarsely he says, "Bye, I'll see you sometime." He heads out the door.

"Bye. I'm counting on it." Amanda says and shuts the door. She goes 

and sits down on the couch for a second and starts to smile to 

herself and says aloud "I'm definitely counting on it."

Lee is sitting in his car and thinks to himself,"Seeing her again is 

something I can count on." He pulls away and heads to his apartment.

Amanda gets up and picks up the bear and heads to bed. Lee discovered a few years later that she had kept that bear.


End file.
